


The Truth in the Sands

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Series: The Sins of an Empire [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Evil!Cody, M/M, Obi just loves messing with people and causing chaos, Sith!Obi-Wan, once again part of my lovely evil au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Empire's grip gets tighter on the Galaxy, Obi-Wan finds the lessening conflict quite a bore. However, Cody finds information that quickly perks Obi-Wan's interest and the two quickly leave in search of blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth in the Sands

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I would suggest at least reading the first story of this series as it basically sets up the background for this. Still, it is a separate plot and you may be able to get what's going on by reading this alone. Anyways, please enjoy and thank you for reading :)

With Sidious dead and Obi-Wan’s abandonment, the Separatists’ fall had been expected. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan hadn’t thought it would go so quickly. Only months after the creation of the Empire and already they were taking the Galaxy by storm. Padmé and Bail had been ruthless in their conquest which certainly added its own mix to the natural chaos of the universe. But if things continued as they were, then a stillness would form only to soon.

Obi-Wan was almost ready to start funding for his own rebelling for shits and giggles but then Cody came to him with a prospect that got his mind off of such ideas.

They were in Separatist territory in a cantina that truly showed the state of the Separatists. Everyone simply wanted to get as drunk as possible before the Empire came. Many knew they would die once it arrived. Though there was a rumor going around about Separatist scum being captured and made into slaves. Some figured death was better than that but the point was all wanted to get as blind drunk as quickly as possible, knowing that the end was near.

Obi-Wan sat in a corner, for once his hood not pulled over his face. In Empire territory he had to be careful, still being considered a traitor to the former Republic and now the Empire for the death of Sheev Palpatine. But in Separatist territory, especially spaces like this, no one gave his yellow eyes or the lightsaber at his hip a second thought. They simply moved to the other side of the cantina, creating a wide berth from him.

For the moment, he drank alone, simply eyeing up those in the cantina. Not many looked good enough for a fight but a few looked drunk enough for other, more pleasurable, activities. He was stuck in between eyeing up a male togruta in one corner and a human female at the bar when Cody finally came in.

Though most Separatists knew what a clone looked like, few had seen them outside of a battlefield. It meant that all eyes went to him, only for heads to drop and shoulders to move up so that they wouldn’t be seen. Obi-Wan hadn’t been in the area for long but already everyone knew the scarred clone belonged to the yellow eyed man.

Cody had left early that morning, claiming he had information he wanted to verify. Obi-Wan hadn’t asked what of, trusting Cody and wanting to be surprised with what his clone had found.

He walked over, eyes immediately focused on Obi-Wan as he slid into a seat across from him. Cody had not completely forgone his clone armor but instead had combined it with civilian clothes. He’d kept the tool belt, the boots, the sin guards, the breast plate, and the gloves. But he wore fairly regular pants, a vest, and a shirt made out of fairly tough material. He’d long forgone his helmet and now kept a cloak wrapped around his shoulders, Obi-Wan’s to be specific (Obi-Wan had thought the sentimentality amusing after leaving it for a black one).

“Information verified?” asked Obi-Wan with a raised eyebrow.

“As much as it could be.”

Obi-Wan noted a small stain of blood on the corner of his breast plate. “Missed a spot,” he purred.

“Hmm, so I have,” murmured Cody. He rubbed at it, the still wet patch easily giving way. With that taken care of, he added, “I think I have something that may amuse you.”

“You think?”

“The only way to know exactly if this target is real, is if we go looking for it,” Cody replied.

“Where?” asked Obi-Wan.

“On Tattooine.”

Obi-Wan made a face. “I’d rather be swallowed by a Dianoga.”

“We have. Twice.”

Obi-Wan snorted.

“I don’t know what’s so damn amusing about it,” muttered Cody. “Lost my favorite blaster to the second one.”

“But I got you another blaster,” Obi-Wan reminded him. “A _better one_.”

“Took me hours to clean the blood out of its crevices. Practically wasn’t worth it.”

“Well that’s the last time I slaughter innocents for you,” grinned Obi-Wan with a playful look.  “So…what could possibly be on Tattooine that could make me want to go?”

“It’s all speculation so don’t get your hopes up,” Cody said with a pointed look. “But there are rumors floating around about a hermit out there.”

“Well it is basically in the middle of nowhere,” sighed Obi-Wan. “I don’t see why some old hermit would concern us though.”

“The rumor is that it’s a Jedi.”

That grabbed Obi-Wan’s attention. He knew that, though a majority of Jedi had died with the execution of Order 66, a few had escaped the fall of the Republic. Obi-Wan hadn’t minded as it left what could possibly be enjoyable encounters later on, but he had yet to actually meet any of the lost Jedi.

“Do you know which one?”

“Could only confirm that the hermit was human. Other than that, could be anyone,” Cody said with a shrug. He took a swig of Obi-Wan’s drink, remaining rather passive over the whole ordeal.

Obi-Wan was already excited though and showed that by pulling Cody into a harsh kiss from across the table. “This is wonderful! We’ll head out now!”

“It could be nothing,” sighed Cody.

“Or something,” Obi-Wan grinned. “Come on.”

They left without paying, not that anyone dared to stop them, and then headed to their current ship. They’d killed a group of pirates for it. Now that had been an adventure.

Cody set the coordinates for Tattooine and readied the hyperdrive as they went into the air. Once out of the planet’s atmosphere, they entered hyperspace. About a day’s travel rested between their starting point and Tattooine which left plenty of time for Obi-Wan to pace back and forth. Cody wasn’t Force sensitive but Obi-Wan could tell that the clone could feel his frenzied emotions as they overflowed from his very being.

“Either calm down or I’m going to stab you,” Cody finally muttered after the fifth hour. “I feel like you’re going to make my heart explode.”

“How romantic of you.”

Cody just snorted. “I know you and Bail have your thing. I don’t want anywhere near that.”

His words actually did ease Obi-Wan some as he laughed. “I’m sure Bail would be rather peeved at that as well.”

“Of course. Jealous bastard. Doesn’t mean I won’t fuck you into next week if it’ll stop you from projecting so god damn much though.”

“I’m amused you think you can try.”

If there was one thing Cody did love, it was proving Obi-Wan wrong and he quickly did that, thus making the rest of their trip somewhat bearable.

Once they arrived at Tattooine, Cody showed Obi-Wan the jumble of sightings of the odd hermit. They finally decided on a town that was closest to all those points and landed there. From there, it became very much like a game as they took what information they could from the townspeople and went in the different directions they were pointed to. As time went on and the suns continually changed positions, Obi-Wan began unconsciously projecting his discontent.

However, before Cody felt he needed to threaten the man again, they finally spotted a dwelling in the distance that likely belonged to the hermit.

Obi-Wan’s mood immediately peaked again.

Both got on their borrowed speeders and raced across the sands. Growing nearer, Obi-Wan did feel a life form but as no one was coming out, Obi-Wan’s excitement started to dim. Perhaps the person couldn’t sense them because they weren’t a Jedi. But the presence did feel familiar…

They finally made it to the dwelling and still no one had appeared. Obi-Wan and Cody got off their bikes and headed into the dwelling—

Obi-Wan just barely brought out his lightsaber to absorb the green lightning that shot forth. The lightning stopped but the hand that had caused it was still raised and ready. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but grin while simultaneously feeling giddy at the same time.

“ _Plo Koon_.”

Looking over the Jedi Master, Obi-Wan could see why his presence hadn’t felt quite right. His aurora had been as badly damaged as his body. Plo Koon’s left leg was gone as was his left hand and part of that arm. Massive scarring showed over that side of his body. It was fascinating to study but no way could Plo Koon have been the hermit in his state meaning—

Just then the hum of a lightsaber was heard and Obi-Wan just barely succeeded in blocking the downward strike aimed for Cody.

“Not so fast Kit Fisto,” Obi-Wan said with a feral grin. “Power off your lightsaber or you’ll find yourself minus a hand.”

“Why? You’ll kill us anyways,” Kit hissed, his large black eyes narrowed.

However, Obi-Wan surprised all that were there as he powered off his lightsaber and plopped into the nearest chair. “Oh, I was fully ready for a good fight but I think I want a story now,” he said giddily. “Two Jedi. Jedi Masters in fact! I though Sidious killed you Kit. And to see you got away with all your limbs too! How wonderful.”

Kit Fisto glared at Obi-Wan, his lightsaber still raised and near Cody’s head.

“If you kill him, I’ll kill you both,” Obi-Wan said, his tone showing he was speaking the truth.

 It was that tone that had Kit lowering his lightsaber and turning it off before suddenly rushing to Plo’s side. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened at the small act as he looked over them. “How extraordinary,” whispered Obi-Wan. “The Jedi Order was crumbling even without my help.”

“You ruined the Jedi Order,” Kit accused, his brow wrought in surprising anger and his head tentacles quivering with rage. “It was you who destroyed the Republic.”

“But apparently I was not alone in breaking the Jedi Code.”

If Cody was shocked by this revelation, he did not show it. Instead, he simply moved to stand behind Obi-Wan, for the moment, a silent guard.

Kit continued to glare, it seemed that he had gotten quite good at that, but Plo calmly said, “We may have broken the code but we did not fall to the Dark like you.”

“Clearly,” snorted Obi-Wan. “It would have been to much to ask for to find that. But please, tell me your story.”

When neither spoke, Obi-Wan turned his voice harsh and dangerous. “ _Tell me_.”

“My troop shot me down,” Plo said, speaking first. “I was found by locals of the planet we were on at the time. They did as much as they could but I was in a coma and couldn’t advocate for my own life. They were ready to leave me for dead when Kit found me.”

Obi-Wan turned his gaze to Kit Fisto.

“I managed to get away.”

“You may say that but the bitterness in your voice tells me that there is more. What happened?” Obi-Wan asked.

Kit seemed incredibly reluctant, his face actually wrought with pain. It made a smile cross Obi-Wan’s face at the obvious emotion on the Jedi Master’s face.

“I was ready to die for the Jedi,” Kit finally said. “But I felt Plo go down. I knew there was still a chance for him though and…defeating Sidious was an impossible mission.”

“You abandoned the Jedi for a lover? Oh this is to good! And two Jedi Masters. Pillars of the Order. What did they think when you left Kit? Did they feel betrayed? Sad? Lost? Could they tell why you were leaving them? Not just abandoning them but abandoning the Code as well? Or were they already dead by then and Sidious laughed you out of their? Do you still remember their cries—”

“It is not my fault! You were the cause of all this! You destroyed—”

“Kit,” Plo said gently, his one hand stilling his companion’s quivering form. “He’s getting a rise out of you on purpose.”

“Well of course,” sighed Obi-Wan. He shook his head and said, “How far you have fallen Kit Fisto. It truly is remarkable. Yet you, Plo, are still closer to the Dark Side with your lightening.”

“I do not use the Dark Side.”

“No, but you do use your emotions. You’d have to for generating that amount of energy. So believe me. You are far closer to the Dark Side than Kit at this moment.”

Plo did not deny it.

“Incredible, isn’t it Cody? Here I thought I’d find Mace Windu or something-to think someone claimed Kit to be human!-and instead I get these two. Hmm, I am still dying for a fight but there are surely other Jedi out there.” With a quick nod, Obi-Wan said, “Yes, I think you two will live for another day.”

“So you still hold mercy in your heart,” Plo murmured.

Obi-Wan actually laughed at that and Cody couldn’t help but join in. It took a good moment for Obi-Wan to calm down and even then, the maniacal grin wouldn’t come off his face. “Killing you two would simply be to easy for the moment. I’ll wait until your wounds heal enough for robotic prosthetics so you can stand and fight. And as for Kit, I can feel your anger, your guilt. I think I’ll let that cook for a while longer and see what it creates. This isn’t mercy. I simply know that sometimes patience is necessary for a more pleasing outcome.”

“I’m betting Kit breaks and Plo is forced to kill him. What do you think?” asked Cody, suddenly speaking up.

“Oh no,” Obi-Wan quickly replied. “Kit will fall and then drag Plo down with him.”

“Like hell I will!” hissed out Kit.

“That’s what I’m planning on,” chuckled Obi-Wan. He stood, his cloak billowing out behind him. “Well gentlemen, this has been incredibly enlightening. I look forward to our next _proper_ meeting.”

With that, Obi-Wan left them behind and Cody quickly followed before either could do anything about it. As they walked to their speeders, Cody couldn’t help but let out a tired sigh and glare at Obi-Wan. “Can’t you just go back and kill them now?”

“What’s the fun in that? I look forward to what they could become. They were strong Jedi Masters but submitting to such emotions and desires, letting that guilt and regret fester, oh what wonders they could become!”

“Believe me, I know how you feel,” muttered Cody. “You’re projecting again and it’s making my skin crawl.”

“Oh hush Cody. You know you like how it feels.”

“No, you like how it makes me feel. There’s a difference,” Cody growled. “And anyways, if you won’t kill them now, then the people on Corellia are supposedly creating a biological bomb. Can we please go and mess with that?”

“Oh that does sound exciting.”

Cody let out a thankful sigh. “Anything to get you to stop projecting… _what you’re projecting_.”

Obi-Wan just laughed in response and they both got on their speeders, riding off into Tattooine’s twin sunset.


End file.
